Une nouvelle vie
by Megara1
Summary: Après qu'Edward ait abandonné Bella dans Tentation, Carlisle est le seul Cullen revenant à Fork…Voilà ce qui se passe 10 ans après son retour…FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

Petite note : Voici une histoire Bella/Carlisle surprise ! ! Je l'ai écrite durant mes deux semaines de vacances en Normandie, elle n'est pas encore complètement finie…( comme mes vacances qui vont jusqu'au 31 Août ). Concernant mon autre histoire ( celle décrite sommairement dans le sondage de ' **Révélations **' elle est en cours de réécriture. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

Sommaire : Après qu'Edward ait abandonné Bella dans Tentation, Carlisle est le seul Cullen revenant à Fork…Voilà ce qui se passe 10 ans après son retour…

* * *

**Chapitre 1** :

Dans un joli petit cottage à quelques miles de Chicago, une ville au Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis Bella était allongée sur le torse de Carlisle, à même le sol du salon. Un feu de cheminée était là, simplement pour le décor.

« Waouh, Isabella, c'était différent de toutes les autres fois. Beaucoup plus passionné. Tu étais sublime, et ton accueil magnifique. »

Carlisle était rentré de son travail, il était docteur à l'hôpital d'Harmony, et avait découvert sa moitié depuis maintenant plusieurs années, assise sur le sol du salon vêtue simplement d'un soutien-gorge, d'une guêpière, du collier qu'il lui avait offert : le sceau des Cullen et, bien entendu, de sa bague de fiançailles.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes » murmura Bella.

Mais Carlisle l'avait parfaitement bien entendu, étant resté un vampire. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et tenta de capter son regard.

« Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ? », demanda t il, blessé « Pourtant ma bague devrait te le prouver. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… », Bella refusa de croiser son regard en lui avouant qui elle avait vu en ville, elle pensait que rien n'irait plus après « J'ai croisé ta famille avec d'autres vampires. Alice a croisé mon regard et j'ai vite mis mon bouclier de protection afin d'éviter une de ses visions, puis après je me suis enfuie. »

Carlisle sembla surpris par cette déclaration et comprit la réaction de son âme sœur à son retour.

« Isabella, tôt ou tard on devait les croiser. J'aurais préférer plus tard…à notre mariage par exemple. De toute façon Harmony est une petite ville, on peut les éviter. N'oublie pas, je suis divorcé, tu es mon présent et mon futur. Je t'aime ! »

Bella se sentit plus rassurée et l'embrassa.

« Nous n'allons pas rester cloîtrer à cause d'eux. Nous ne savons même pas combien de temps ils vont rester. Sortons ce soir » proposa telle alors plus sereine.

« D'accord, mais avant tout allons nous nourrir. Tu m'as épuisé. »

Bella rigola, se leva et monta se changer à l'étage. Carlisle était heureux de la voir ainsi, si pleine de vie : il ne pouvait supporter de voir sa tua cantante malheureuse, car il en était désormais sûre Isabella marie Swan, l'ex humaine que son fils avait abandonné, son ex petite amie, était son âme sœur.

Non loin de là, dans un hôtel 4 étoiles d'Harmony, Alice, étrange, depuis que les deux clans était allée en ville, discutait finalement de ce qu'elle avait cru voir avec Jasper dans sa chambre.

« A Harmony, j'ai senti deux présences vampiriques » commença t elle.

« Comme moi, mais je ne me suis pas inquiété. Nous sommes tout de même 11. »

« Je me suis dis la même chose. En ville j'ai eu une hallucination, j'ai vu une personne à qui je ne pensais plus depuis bien longtemps. »

« Qui ? » , la pressa Jasper.

« Bella. »

« La Bella, l'ancienne Bella d'Edward »

Alice hocha la tête.

« Tu as du la confondre avec une autre personne. Et puis si nous recroisions Bella elle n'aurait pas le physique d'une adulte de 18 ans, mais celle d'une femme mûre de 28 ans » raisonna Jasper.

« Je sais, mais en la voyant si réelle j'ai tenté d'avoir des visions et là c'est comme si un mur s'était tenu devant moi. »

« Un mur ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu une vision, mais elle était couverte d'un épais brouillard, j'ai à peine reconnu une femme et un homme. »

« C'est vrai que c'est très étrange. Je pense que tu as croisé l'un des deux vampires que nous avions senti à notre arrivée. Il doit avoir un pouvoir lui permettant sans doute d'inhiber d'autres dons. »

« Finalement tu as raison, c'est logique. Je me sens rassurée. Doit on en parler aux autres ? »

« Peut-être à Benjamin et Esmé et Eleazar et Carmen, mais évitons d'inquiéter tout le monde. Ces deux couples sauront agir, tout comme nous. »

« J'aime combien tu me canalises et combien tu me rassures Jasper. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Alice. Et la prochaine fois parle moi de tes problèmes avant, je ne veux vraiment pas te voir si torturée. »

« D'accord. »

Alice l'embrassa et ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mais des voix se dirent entendre des autres chambres.

« Alice, Jasper, j'ai réussi à convaincre tout le monde de venir au karaoké de la ville. »

« Même Edward, Tanya, en es tu sure ? »

« Même lui, il m'a promus de m'offrir une chanson. »

« Il n'y a plus aucun doute vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Nous arrivons ! » s'exclama Alice, elle embrassa une dernière fois Jasper et murmura à son oreille : « On aura tout le début de la matinée pour nous deux, ne t'inquiète pas. »

_A SUIVRE…_

_J'espère que vous avez beaucoup de questions après ce chapitre. J'y répondrais, à chacunes, dans la suite. N'oubliez pas, quand vous me donnez un review vous devez être loggé sinon je ne peux vous répondre. J'accepte toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, mais je ne supporte pas les messages seulement fait pour ' descendre ' l'écrivain. Megara._


	2. Chapter 2

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

Merci à tout mes revieweurs, je vous ai tous répondu personnellement…vu que vous vous étiez loggés. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en alerte, ou ceux qui l'ont déjà mit dans leur favori. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2** :

Belle et Carlisle avaient décidé de se promener le long de la jetée en amoureux et ce fut durant leur longue ballade qu'ils virent accroché à plusieurs réverbères le concours du chant au bar où ils aimaient passer la soirée.

« Allons y » suggéra Carlisle « Tu m'avais déjà enchanté la première fois. »

« Tu plaisantes, je chantais faux ! Cependant tu sais que je te suivrais où tu veux ! »

« Je t'offrirais une chanson, à condition que tu en chantes une aussi. »

« D'accord, ça marche. »

Ainsi ils arrivèrent au karaoké avant Alice, Jasper, le reste du clan Cullen et le clan Dénali ils laissèrent passer quelques chanteurs avant que la liste n'arrive à eux. Bella trouva la chanson idéale en « Anything But Ordinary » d'Avril Lavigne, qui montrerait à Carlisle combien son passé était derrière elle…elle ne pensait pas une seconde qu'elle lui ferait face dans très peu de temps, même si elle savait les Cullen en ville.

« Qu'as tu choisi ? » demanda Carlisle

« Une surprise, la preuve que mon passé est bien mon passé, et mon futur est avec toi. »

Carlisle l'embrassa.

« Et ta chanson ? »

« Quand la liste de chanson pour les hommes viendra à moi, je te le pormets. »

Bien assez vite pour elle, Bella fut appelé et vu qu'elle commençait à bien connaître le présentateur, ils étaient à Harmony _**( 1 )**_ depuis déjà 3 ans, il ne parla pas de sa dernière prestation, très fausse.

« Bonsoir Bella, alors une nouvelle chanson ? »

« Tout a fait Matt, mais cette fois il n'y aura pas d'accro vu que je vais la dédicacer à mon fiancé : Carlisle. »

« Qu'as tu choisi ? »

« Anything But Ordinary, mélangé d'un passé tortueux et d'un avenir plein de promesse. »

« C'est à toi, avec ce morceau pop-rock. »

« _Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please ( …)

_( … )_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. __**( 2 )**__  
_

Bella se débrouilla très bien, même durant les coupures. Elle ne fit que de regarder Carlisle dans les yeux et ne vit même pas son ancienne famille et leurs amis entrer.

« Les deux vampires, ils sont ici » chuchota Alice

« Partons, revenons après. Mieux vaut éviter de les croiser » suggéra Esmé.

Mais Alice venait de remarquer Bella, sublime en robe de soirée noire, au milieu de la scène.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé ! » s'exclama t elle « Bella est ici, c'est elle le vampire ! »

« Bella, où est elle ? », demanda aussitôt Emmett.

« Tu souffres d'hallucinations Alice, c'est vrai que cette femme ressemble à la Bella que nous connaissions, mais c'est impossible » déclara Edward suivant son regard vers la scène.

Mais très rapidement le présentateur donna tord à Edward.

« Merci beaucoup Bella, quand ça vient du cœur alors rien n'est impossible. »

« Merci Matt »

Bella quitta la scène et alla se précipiter, à une vitesse bien entendu humaine, vers Carlisle.

« Tu as été formidable, mon amour »

Bella lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Essaie de faire mieux que moi »

Carlisle rigola mais rapidement son rire mourut : son ancienne famille, surprise de les voir ainsi pendant quelques minutes, s'avançait rapidement vers eux.

« Ils sont là, ils viennent d'arriver » chuchota t'il à l'oreille de Bella.

« Oh non, ils vont gâcher notre soirée ! »

« On s'explique rapidement et on quitte le bar. »

« Si tu veux » Bella s'assit à côté de Carlisle, il lui prit la main.

Aucun des Cullen ne dit mot car une partie avait remarqué leur sceau autour du cou de Bella, et l'autre la délicate bague en or ciselé.

« Carlisle, je suis heureux de te revoir même si je suis surpris de te découvrir ici » avait alors déclaré Eleazar pour couper court à l'ambiance tendue.

« Eleazar, ravi de te voir aussi » puis il se tourna vers le reste du clan Dénali « Il en va même pour ta famille : Carmen, Irina, Kate et Tanya » puis il regarda Bella qui avait décidé de ne fixer son regard que sur lui « Voici Isabella Marie Swan, Bella pour sa famille et ses amis, ma fiancée. »

_A Suivre…_

* * *

Petites notes :

( 1 ) : Harmony n'est pas un village qui existe…c'est juste une référence en un soap opéra qui ait passé quelques mois sur TF1 « Passions », le village où se déroulait l'action s'appelait ainsi.

( 2 ) : J'ai longtemps hésité pour le choix de la chanson mais Bella devait rassurer Carlisle, et toute le clan Cullen devait savoir qu'elle avait fait table rase sur son passé. La chanson a été coupé ( … ) comme elle était trop longue, vous trouverez facilement toutes les paroles sur _google_ en tapant : Anything But Ordinary lyrics. Si vous vouliez savoir ce que cette chanson donnait, vous pouvez sans nul doute écouter la chanson sur des montages sur _Youtube_ ou _Dailymotion_. ( PS : Chanson appartenant à l'album _Let Go_ d'Avril Lavigne )


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tout mes revieweurs ! ! Avoir autant de reviews pour le second chapitre c'est un excellent encouragement, et cela prouve que vous trouvez toujours l'histoire intéressante.

**Cllia **( vu que tu n'es pas encore loggé sur ) , merci pour ta review, voici la suite ! !

Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 3** :

Rosalie parut offusquée, Edward fâché et tout les autres membres du clan stupéfaits.

« Fiancé, et depuis quand ? » s'exclama Rosalie.

« Depuis trois mois. »

« Vu qu'Alice vous a immédiatement reconnu lors du karaoké je suppose que vous êtes la Bella d'Edward » avait alors commencé Carmen regardant rapidement ce dernier alors que Tanya se serrait contre lui.

« J'étais la Bella d'Edward » corrigea Bella « Maintenant je suis tout à fait différente : je suis tout comme vous un vampire, Carlisle m'a transformé. »

« Comment as tu osé la transformer Carlisle ? Tu savais qu'en aucun cas je n'aurais souhaité la voir comme nous."

Bella se leva brutalement et toisa Edward d'un regard mauvais.

« En aucun cas, même si cela signifiait ma mort ! Tu ne connais rien à notre passé alors au lieu de t'énerver laisse nous nous expliquer, même si, selon moi, nous ne te devons rien ! »

Les yeux de Bella avaient viré au noir tellement elle était furieuse, Carlisle lui caressa la main ce qui réussit à la calmer.

« N'utilise pas ton bouclier ici Isabella, pas devant tout ce monde ! »

« Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter. Donne leur des explications comme tu le souhaites, et partons. »

« Alors je t'avais bien vu dans le centre ville, c'était toi le vampire, et c'était à cause de toi que mes visions étaient floues ! »

« Bella, à sa transformation, a eu un don : un bouclier pouvant attaquer ou protéger. Je l'ai aidé à le développer, et désormais elle peut protéger les personnes la touchant aussi. »

« Je peux ? » demanda Eleazar.

Bella regarda Carlisle sans comprendre.

« En te touchant Eleazar peut voir ton don. Dans sa famille Kate a aussi le pouvoir de manier l'électricité. »

Bella posa sa main dans celle d'Eleazar et il vit tout l'étendu de son pouvoir.

« Surprenant, vous êtes très douée, Isabella. »

« Merci », répondit Bella se déridant et souriant à l'un des meilleurs amis de Carlisle « J'ai eu un bon professeur » elle embrassa la joue de Carlisle qui lui sourit.

« Alors ainsi vous êtes des tua cantante, c'est très rare pour un vampire de trouver deux âmes sœurs » déclara Carmen « Tu es très chanceux Carlisle. »

« Comme Esmé, je suppose. »

« C'est exact. Carlisle, j'aimerais te présenter Benjamin, mon âme sœur. Benjamin, voici Carlisle mon ex mari. »

Les deux vampires se serrèrent la main.

« Ravi de voir qu'Esmé n'est pas malheureuse. C'est ce que je redoutais le plus. »

« Alors, dans ta lettre le vampire que tu avais rencontré c'était Bella. Je pensais que tu l'avais croisé il y a 5 ans. »

« Je t'ai laissé le croire. A notre séparation je suis revenu à Forks, là j'ai découvert Bella dans les griffes de Victoria. Elle devait être sa première victime, après à l'aide d'un trackeur nommé Riley elle nous aurait cherché pour nous tuer tous. «

« C'est ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué après m'avoir blessé très grièvement » intervint Bella « Carlisle, accélère s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas me remémorer ces mauvais souvenirs. »

« Désolé…j'ai tué Riley assez facilement puis un long combat a commencé entre Victoria et moi, combat qui a laissé Bella, que je considérais toujours comme un membre de ma famille, mourir, je l'ai transformé. »

« Comment s'est passé la transformation ? » demanda Jasper.

« Très bien, Bella est devenue une vampire en à peine une semaine. Son don est apparu bien plus tard. A son réveil quelque chose d'étrange s'est alors passé. »

« D'étrange et de merveilleux » compléta Bella.

« Un lien fort et puissant s'est créée entre nous. »

« C'est normal, tu l'avais transformé, tu allais devenir son professeur » déclara Jasper logiquement.

« Non, le même lien qui t'a uni à Alice, Jasper, et qui unit Rosalie et Emmett, et Carmen et Eleazar »

« Je me suis rappelée de mes discussions avec Alice et Emmett quand ils m'ont parlé de leur rencontre avec Jasper et Rosalie. J'en ai été horrifié, j'ai préféré taire mes sentiments mais cependant je suis restée avec Carlisle : il devait tout m'enseigner, et je ne pouvais me permettre de rentrer chez moi. »

« Au fil des mois le lien s'est amplifié . J'ai alors décidé d'envoyer à Esmé des papiers de divorce. A leur retour, signés, Bella et moi avons commencé une histoire cachée afin qu'elle termine ses études à Forks, puis enfin libre, lorsqu'elle a choisi une université éloignée de la ville. »

A SUIVRE…

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, même quelques mots ! ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir ! ! !


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! !_

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ! !_

_Ce chapitre est le plus long de toute l'histoire, alors profitez-en ! ! Il sera aussi l'avant dernier, mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai de nouvelles idées pour de futures histoires Bella/Carlisle dont une collaboration avec deux de mes revieweuses, __**Abby915 **__et __**Rosie-Lagaffe. **_

_Un petit message à « __**aurelie**__ » : Merci pour ta remarque, j'en prends bien note pour mes futures histoires._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4** :

« Quand comptiez vous nous parler de votre liaison ? » demanda Rosalie toujours offusquée.

« Au bout de 9 ans c'est une histoire importante, une seconde vie qui a commencé » déclara alors Carlisle « Elle est devenue essentielle quand j'ai reçu les papiers de divorce signés », Carlisle se tourna vers son ex-femme « Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je devais être réaliste : en étant loin de toi le lien qui nous unissait se détériorait. Pour être franc, quand j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus quitter Bella j'ai su que je te blesserais quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Carlisle, les papiers de divorce signés que tu m'as envoyé m'ont surpris mais en lisant ta lettre j'ai su que je devais te laisser partir pour que tu sois heureux. »

« Tu es bien trop compréhensive Esmé » intervint Rosalie

« Tu dis cela car tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé Bella, Rosalie, ou plutôt tu n'aimais pas son choix : celui de quitter son humanité et son âme pour devenir vampire. »

Rosalie alla protester mais Esmé continua :

« Tu as bien vu que je ne suis pas restée malheureuse longtemps. Le clan Dénali est venu nous rendre visite, vous étiez toujours là pour me soutenir et j'ai rencontré Benjamin, un nomade égyptien qui visitait les Etats-Unis. La suite n'est qu'une succession de moments de bonheur et de joie avec vous. »

« Pour répondre à ta question précédente Rosalie Bella et mois en avions discuté quelques heures plus tôt dans notre cottage : on pensait vous tenir au courant un peu avant le mariage. Je recevais de vos nouvelles grâce aux e mails d'Esmé ou d'Alice et j'ai attendu aussi qu'Edward ne trouve sa véritable tua cantante, ce qui semble s'être finalement produit » Carlisle regarda Tanya qui serrait la main d'Edward.

« Avec notre passé Carlisle n'avait pas confiance en toi Edward même si il savait que pour moi il était mon âme sœur. J'ai eu ce même sentiment de panique en vous revoyant au centre ville. Heureusement, comme à son habitude, Carlisle m'a rassuré et nous sommes sortis pour atterrir dans ce bar que nous connaissions. »

« Depuis combien de temps habitez-vous à Harmony ? » demanda Carmen

« Deux ans et demi, nous changeons de ville tous les trois ans grâce à des emplois temporaires. Carlisle a remplacé plusieurs médecins en maladie ou en congés maternité alors que moi je m'occupe de garder des enfants chez nous. »

« Des enfants ? ! Et cela ne te pose aucun problème ? » demanda Jasper.

« Désolé de te dégoûter Jasper mais à sa renaissance Bella avait un parfait contrôle d'elle-même. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques jours pour maîtriser son corps. Je peux te dire sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle est plus forte qu'Emmett, plus rapide qu'Edward et qu'elle se bat aussi bien que toi. »

Devant tant de compliments qu'elle savait sincère Bella cacha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Carlisle et chuchota, ce que tous, cependant, entendirent :

« Si j'étais encore humaine je virerais rouge tomate. »

« C'est bien dommage que tu ne le sois plus » marmonna cependant Emmett.

Bella le regarda et lui sourit : ravie de voir qu'il était toujours le même.

« C'est fini l'époque où tu te moquais de moi. Je ne rougis plus, je ne fais plus beaucoup de catastrophes et je ne suis plus maladroite…désolée Emmett. J'espère que malgré cela tu veux bien revenir mon grand frère. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Bella quitta la table où elle était assise avec Carlisle et courut dans ses bras.

« Vas y, serre moi autant que tu veux. Aucun risque de me briser les os maintenant ! »

« Tu m'as manqué petite sœur ! J'ai souvent pensé à toi quand Edward n'était pas dans les parages. »

« Merci j'espérais t'écouter dire ses paroles », puis elle annonça à toute la troupe qu'elle pourrait s'installer avec eux pour la suite du karaoké, alors qu'Emmett serrait aussi Carlisle dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Carlisle. Benjamin est un excellent beau-père mais tes nouvelles m'ont toujours fait très plaisir."

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, fils. »

Carlisle se poussa, Carmen, Eleazar et le reste du clan Dénali s'installa à ses côtés, alors que Bella entraînait Emmett à côté d'elle, suivi de Rosalie et des autre Cullen.

Une fois assis Emmett regarda avec instance le sceau de Bella. Rosalie, pensant qu'il fixait autre chose, lui donna un violent coup de coude.

« Aie, ce n'est pas ce que tu peux croire, chérie. J'admirais le pendentif de Bella. Carlisle, pour chaque femme vampire de notre clan, avait des idées différentes de bijoux avec le sceau mais étrangement celui de Bella ressemble énormément à celui d'Esmé. »

« Ce n'est pas si bizarre… » avait alors commencé Rosalie mais Bella la coupa :

« Tu as tord Emmett. Carlise a mis dans chacun des sceaux que nous portons beaucoup d'amour, et à moi il a aussi trouvé une différente manière de le porter », Bella souleva ses cheveux de ses mains mais déjà les doigts de Carlisle lui enlevaient délicatement le collier en ouvrant le fermoir. Bella le prit avec beaucoup de révérence dans ses mains et à la surprise de tous ouvrit le sceau : à l'intérieur deux photos, l'une de Carlisle souriant à l'objectif à gauche, et à droite la photo de sa bague de fiançailles.

« La deuxième image est un drôle de choix », commenta alors Emmett, mais il ajouta rapidement « Mais la première montre combien Carlisle est heureux avec toi. »

« Merci Emmett, je change les photos régulièrement. Pas celle de la bague de fiaçailles puisqu'elle prouve que je vais me marier et que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire », déclara Bella le plus sincèrement possible, puis elle raccrocha le collier « La seule chose que je porte en permanence avec moi, avec ma bague de fiançailles », ajouta t elle, posant sa main sur le sceau.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je porterais un toast à ce nouveau sceau, à toi donc nouvelle vampire de notre clan » murmura Emmett, et cela même si tous l'écoutait « Mais je ne veux me fâcher avec personne. On le fera plus tard. »

Emmett fit un clin d'œil à Bella qui éclata de rire.

« Je suis si heureuse qu'en 10 ans tu n'aies pas changé ! ! De toute façon je savais que si une personne devait rester elle-même dans le clan Cullen ce serait toi ! »

Carlisle regarda cette scène avec beaucoup de plaisir, s'il avait un appareil il aurait photographié avec bonheur sa future femme et son fils. Cependant le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage disparut rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua à l'entrée du bar deux infirmières avec qui il travaillait.

_A SUIVRE…_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le dernier chapitre de « Une Nouvelle Vie », j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A la fin je vous parle des différentes idées, et de mes prochaines Bella/Carlisle, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, même quelques mots…cela fait toujours très plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** :

Carlisle passa sa main autour de l'épaule de Bella et l'attira plus à lui. Cette dernière se blottit contre lui mais en voyant qu'il était tendu suivit son regard : deux belles femmes, une petite brune et une blonde plantureuse se dirigeaient vers eux.

« Carlisle, quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Nous sommes ravies de te revoir si rapidement » déclara la brunette alors que la blonde lui lança un regard de séductrice.

« Bridget, c'est ça, n'est ce pas ? Et Madame Wright, je passais une soirée tranquille avec ma fiancée, ma famille et des amis », il insista sur le terme 'madame' et sur le temps au passé « Je vous ai parlé souvent de Bella, ma fiancée, durant votre première journée Madame Wright. La voici à côté de moi ! N'est elle pas magnifique ? »

Bella embrassa la joue de Carlisle.

« C'est lui qui est magnifique et adorable : l'homme parfait, dommage qu'il soit pris. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire victorieux avant de lancer une dernière pique :

« Madame Wright, votre mari et vous, je suppose, avez des enfants : je m'occupe de les garder, avec le fils de Bridget. Voici mon numéro de téléphone professionnel. Notre numéro privé est inaccessible », elle tendit à Mme Wright une carte qu'elle venait de prendre dans son portefeuille « Passez une bonne soirée »

« Oui, excusez-nous, nous avons du temps à rattraper avec nos amis » avait conclu Carlisle.

Il partit dans une conversation animée avec Eleazar tout en caressant la main baguée de Bella. Les deux femmes, suivant son geste, surent qu'elles devaient s'éloigner et elles partirent plus loin.

« Je vais leur dévisser leur têtes », grogna Bella « Et ce sera au sens propre et non au figuré. »

Emmett rigola et personne ne s'attendit à ce qu'Esmé intervienne.

« Je sais que c'est très énervant Bella, je suis passée par là . Si tu veux quelques conseils… »

« Merci, mais à notre prochain emménagement j'ai trouvé la solution radicale : je prends des leçons sur Internet pour devenir infirmière et m'occuper d'enfants en même temps à l'hôpital », Bella soupira « Je suis vraiment devenue trop jalouse. »

« Moi, j'adore cet aspect de toi. Cela prouve que tu tiens autant à moi que moi à toi. »

Carlisle l'embrassa et la conversation reprit : Emmett leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé durant 9 mois, Esmé réussit à lui reprendre la parole pour parler de l'arrivée de Benjamin, puis il continua pour arriver à la soirée actuelle.

Après les longues explications d'Emmett les filles se décidèrent à tenter leur chance au karaoké : Tanya, pour prouver sans nul doute qu'elle était meilleure que Bella, Alice, Esmé et le reste des Denali pour ne pas voir monter sur le podium les deux infirmières qu'elles détestaient tout comme Bella, et Rosalie pour émoustiller Emmett et ainsi passer une excellente matinée en sa compagnie.

Durant leurs différentes prestation, toutes très bien réalisées, Bella eut un coup de fil surprise de Jacob.

« Jake, je suis heureuse de t'écouter . Oui, deux semaines sans prendre de tes nouvelles, de celle de ton clan et de Forks, c'était long ! Je t'excuse si tu me donnes une bonne raison…tu vas te marier avec Leah dans une semaine, et tu veux m'inviter, bien entendu avec Carlisle ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir ! J'aimerais surtout revoir La Push et mon père ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on se trouvera de bons déguisements, n'oublie pas que nous sommes assez près d'une grande ville. D'accord, tu peux compter sur nous. Attends, avant de raccrocher, sais tu avec qui nous sommes dans le bar d'Harmony ? Tu ne devinera jamais ! Avec des amis à Carlisle, le clan Dénali, et les Cullen ! Non, rassure toi tout s'est bien passé même si Carlisle et moi avons failli tuer Edward…oui, je sais, malheureusement pour toi il est bien là avec sa véritable ame-sœur, tout comme Esmé. On a discuté, comme lorsque mon père est venu il y a 6 ans à Dawson, et finalement nous pouvons être 100 % heureux. Merci Jacob, toi aussi tu le mérites. Leah est parfaite pour toi ! Je prends note : Samedi prochain, nous serons à l'entrée de la réserve Quilleute à 12h00. A bientôt. »

Bella raccrocha tout sourire et expliqua à Carlisle son long coup de fil.

« Le seul soucis va être notre transformation. Je me vois bien avec quelques cheveux blancs et des rides sur ma peau. »

« Bella, tu prendras des photos, tu nous les enverras, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

« Je te les enverrais en privé Alice. Emmett pourrait faire des plaisanteries à ce sujet durant de longs mois, voir de longues années, et je préfère éviter ça. »

« Que vas tu t imaginer Bella ? »

« Je te connais trop bien. »

Au résultat du karaoké Bella prit la première place, preuve qu'elle avait réussi son pari de chanter juste, tout cela par amour, Alice la seconde et Rosalie, la troisième.

Carlisle et elle proposèrent à tous de voir leur cottage et après visite les Denali et le reste des Cullen décidèrent de rester plus longtemps à Harmony : tout comme Bella et Carlisle ils quittèrent le sympathique village dans 6 mois, tous ensemble, pour devenir le clan très uni Cullen-Denali.

FIN

* * *

A suivre, dans mes histoires :

« **Renouveau** », une collaboration avec deux de mes revieweuses « _Abby 915_ » et « _Rosie-Lagaffe_ »

Sommaire : Les Cullen et les Denali découvrent Bella et Carlisle ensemble dans le petit village de White horse…ils ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs surprises ( Univers Alternatif, après Tentation )  
Note : Longue histoire, 3 styles d'écriture, de multiples rebondissement. Début de l'histoire postée la semaine prochaine, ou la suivante.

« **Sans Titre 1** », nouvelle histoire dont j'avais écrit le sommaire dans le sondage de ' Révélations'

Sommaire : Les Denali vont à Forks après avoir reçu une mystérieuse lettre sur une possible pacte entre vampire et loups-garous. L'ancien clan Cullen est avec eux ( Carlisle est déjà revenu à Forks, et Garrett est la nouvelle moitié d'Esmé )…qui a écrit ce pacte ? Comment réagiront ils en revoyant Bella ? Et en revoyant Carlisle, réellement heureux?  
Note : En cours de réécriture. Je voulais me focaliser seulement sur Bella/Carlisle, mais pour expliquer certains blancs je vais aussi devoir rajouter des scènes, modifier des chapitres avec le couple Alice/Jasper. EN ATTENTE

« **Sans titre 2** », c'est essentiellement une idée, le plan va bientôt être écrit.  
Une Bella plus mature, plus sûre d'elle, plus féminine, qui habite avec Carlisle, ils sont de simples amis ( contrairement à mes autres Bellisle où ils sont déjà ensemble ) mais le retour des Cullen ( Esmé essayant de comprendre les papiers de divorce que Carlisle lui a envoyé ) va bouleverser ce qu'ils ressentent.  
Note : Le sommaire, le plan et l'histoire pourront commencer à être écrit dès cette semaine.


End file.
